Secrets
by jostinaluver
Summary: Adriana has them and Noah's got a few of his own.
1. Chapter 1

That flowing chestnut colored wavy hair, those seductive dark chocolate eyes, those plump pink lips, and that body hugged tightly by the black bandage style dress with the mesh panels she wore. That girl had him whipped. It wasn't just her looks that turned him on. It was her outlook on the world as well. She viewed the world as an adventure filled with new discoveries. She was quirky and fun; always keeping him on his toes.

"Adriana," Noah calls out her name. "Yes, baby?" she innocently asks spinning around in her black open toe booties.

"We can't go out. We just went out last night," he says.

She reaches out and touches his shoulder. "When we were in New York we went out every night," she reminds him.

"Yeah, and we got into trouble and did crazy things we shouldn't have done," he recalls.

"But it was fun. Just like going out tonight will be fun," she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm not tryna go to the Underground tonight. I see that place all the time," he tells her.

She smiles and playfully runs her fingers through his short brown hair. "I heard of this other place in town. This nightclub called Paraiso. They even do salsa lessons tonight. Could be fun. I can show you my moves," she grooves to the beat in her head.

Noah laughs and shakes his head. "Fine!" he throws his hands up in the air. "We'll go out tonight."

"Yes!" Adriana cheers jumping up and down.

"I'm gonna go shower and get changed," he says walking away.

Once Noah is out of eyesight she pulls her cell phone out. She starts texting away.

10 minutes later Noah walks back into the living room. He's wearing dark wash jeans, a black button down, and black boots. He's got a chain around his neck; a little gift she gave him and his cologne is intoxicating.

Adriana is lounging on the couch still busy with her phone.

"Who are you talking to?" he asks.

"Nobody," she says startled. "Just an old friend. You clean up nice as always."

"Let's get going," he says. "Before the night escapes us. Clubs out here aren't like the ones we used to hit up in New York. They aren't open until 4 in the morning."

Adriana grabs her leather jacket. "Alright, race ya to the car," she says.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrianna and Noah arrive at the club that's decorated in sandy and turquoise colors. The sounds of maracas, claves, cuatro, and steel pan mixed together filled the air.

"Ooh, I'm liking this place. Reminds me of house parties back in New York," Adriana says; her eyes gleaming with excitement.

All the people are laughing, vibing, and dancing amid the dim lights.

"Come on," Noah says reaching out for her hand. "Let's get something to drink. Strawberry mojito?"

"You know me so well," Adriana tells him as they make their way over to the bar.

As Noah is about to order a female voice interrupts him. "Noah? Noah Newman?" she asks.

Noah and Adriana turn their attention to the female calling out his name. Voluminous brown hair with auburn tints, bronze skin and a killer smile. She was wearing the perfectly clingy red dress like it was custom made for her.

"I didn't expect to see you here," she says eying him up. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Noah shifts nervously. "Adriana, this is Vanessa," he points to her. "She's the new face of Jabot. I see her around town a lot."

"So you're the infamous Adriana Stone. Noah's told me so much about you."

"Good things I hope," Adriana intertwines her arm with Noah's and rest her head on his shoulder.

This chick looked like a South American beauty queen and stood taller than Adriana despite the fact that she was wearing her favorite heels. No way was she going to let this girl get any friendlier with Noah tonight.

"How about I get the first round?" Vanessa insists. "A sidecar for me, scotch on the rocks for Noah, and what do you want Adriana?"

"Strawberry mojito," she says with a fake smile on her face.

"Noah tells me that you're from New York. I'm from out of town as well. Moved all the way from SoCal to Nowhereville, USA to be the Face of Jabot Cosmetics," Vanessa says. "Why did you leave New York?"

"To be close to my man," she tightens her grip on Noah's arm.

Noah smiles. He can see the green eyed monster coming out. Jealousy actually looked kinda sexy on Adriana.

"But you have other aspiration right? And a job? You didn't just come here for Noah did you?" Vanessa asks.

"I'm sorry are you trying to judge me?" Adriana asks. "Because you seem to be doing a lot of prying for someone who just met me."

Vanessa shakes her head. "No, I'm new to this town. I was just asking a few questions, trying to get to know you better. Relax, Noah said that you're a pretty chill person. Take a drink and calm down."

"She's right, chill Adriana," Noah says as the bartender places their drinks on the counter. "Adriana is a singer. She's got a great voice. Back in New York, me her and Devon were making magic happen before the label fell through."

"Let me guess you go for that pop rock mainstream style?" Vanessa asks.

"No my style's more soul less pop. I like something with a little more depth. So does Noah. And unlike some I don't need to flaunt everything to garner attention," Adriana snaps.

"Whoa ladies, maybe you both need to relax. There's a lot of fire in this room right now," Noah steps in.

"And there's about to be a whole lot more. Come on Noah," Adriana pulls him out to the dance floor. "Dance with me."

Noah smiles and starts moving his hips to the beat. Adriana puts her back against his chest so that she's dancing in his arms.

Adriana smirks in Vanessa's direction. Vanessa just rolls her eyes and continues sipping her Sidecar.


	3. Chapter 3

Noah's is at Vanessa's posh penthouse apartment. They are in the kitchen; he's sitting at the table and she's cooking on the stove. He's laid back in his usual attire a plain white t-shirt, black leather jacket, and dark jeans. She's wearing some pretty apron with flowers over a slate colored sweater and mint jeggings.

"That soup almost done?" Noah asks.

"Not quite," Vanessa says. "Caldo de pollo takes time to cook well."

"Your girlfriend never told you not to interrupt a latina when she's cooking?" Vanessa jokes.

"No never," Noah replies. "But we never were that type of couple to begin with."

"What type of couple are you?" she inquires turning around to face him.

He sighs and leans back in his chair. "We're just not the typical couple. In New York when we met, it was electrifying. We just clicked, ya know? We liked the same music, had similar style, and just chemistry."

"Sounds like you jumped into a relationship pretty fast," Vanessa points out.

"We did and it was nontraditional. We're gonna try and do the whole normal boyfriend and girlfriend thing," Noah says.

"So tell me, what do people around here do for fun?"

"There's always parties," Noah laughs. "Nah we do other stuff here too. Besides wine and cheese tastings. My grandfather has horses on his ranch. I know my aunts and my younger sister love horseback riding."

"I love horseback riding," Vanessa admits. "My father used to train me to be an equestrian when I was younger. He and my mother divorced when I was little. I lived with my mother fully time and was with him every weekend. Horse riding was our way to bond."

"That sounds pretty cool," Noah admits.

"It was fun at first and I was really good at it. I won many competitions. But then it was apparent that my father cared more about me winning than anything else. He cared less about us bonding as father and daughter. So I quit." She recalls.

"I fight with my family sometimes too. For the longest time it felt like my mother was unrecognizable. We drifted apart and I was ashamed up her actions. But then she started going to therapy sessions and we realized it wasn't entirely her fault. She had a problem. And now she's getting better and she and I are closer than ever."

"Soups done!" Vanessa says excitedly as she ladles some soup into a bowl.

"I've never met a model who seems to enjoy food like you do before," Noah points out taking a sip of his soup. "By the way this is really good."

"Thanks, I love food. Strange for a model, yes I know but I enjoy cooking and eating."

Adriana is at the Chancellor mansion with Katherine.

She's wearing her fire engine red faux leather jacket and white skinny jeans with black combat boots. She's sitting on the couch with Katherine who's looking classy as always with her teal blazer and light green button up and blue pants that look like they were made to b coordinated with that outfit. Jill's sitting in a chair on the side wearing a black wrap dress and sipping a glass of wine.

"Mrs. C, this is so great. Us ladies hanging out outside of work. Isn't this great Jill?" Adriana smirks looking over in Jill's direction.

"Lovely," Jill says not impressed in the slightest.

And how awesome are these?" Adriana holds up a plate. "Buffalo Rancho Chicken bites are the best!"

"I'll stick to my grilled salmon with avocado salsa," Jill points to her plate.

"Well I'll try one," Katherine says. "Don't mind Jill she's just being bitter."

"Sounds like this ladies night is a good idea. Though beautiful women such as ourselves should be out having a good time," Adriana says. "Why don't we go out to a club?"

"That's a ridiculous idea!," Jill exclaims.

"I don't know if the club is where we belong," Katherine says. "Why don't we just go to The Boulevard instead?" she suggests.

Adriana shakes her head. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Adriana stands up. "We don't have to go to The Underground or anything. There's a jazz club called _As You Like It _in town."

"Well that certainly does sound like fun," Katherine smiles. "Why not then? Let's go!"

Jill sits there surprised. "Katherine, you can't be serious?" she jumps to her feet.

"Oh but I am. I'll get the car," Katherine says. "We're going out tonight!"


End file.
